<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it’s a trap by tinyrevolt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999716">it’s a trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyrevolt/pseuds/tinyrevolt'>tinyrevolt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Never Have I Ever (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, ben knew what he was getting himself into, devi vishwakumar plays dirty and she plays to win</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyrevolt/pseuds/tinyrevolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(post season one)</p><p>She’s leaning back against him, his arm is draped along the back of the couch as they both look at their phones in a comfortable silence.</p><p>“So when you said I was an unfuckable nerd,” she says breezily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it’s a trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re having a nice afternoon. A little movie watching, a little making out, no unwelcome interruptions, nothing unpleasant to speak of.</p><p>She’s leaning back against him, his arm is draped along the back of the couch as they both look at their phones in a comfortable silence.</p><p>“So when you said I was an unfuckable nerd,” she says breezily.</p><p>He freezes, getting that wide-eyed look on his face, his gaze fixating on a spot on the floor in front of him. She doesn’t look away from her phone, but he’s sure she can sense the panic radiating from every cell in his body.</p><p>“It was really because you desperately wanted to fuck me and just the thought of me having sex with someone else made you sick with jealousy,” she continues, her tone still light and innocent. She twists her head to look up at him, an evil-masquerading-as-sweet smile on her face. “Right?”</p><p>His mind races.</p><p>His first option is tell her she’s right, essentially admitting, “Right, yep, I’ve been obsessed with you forever.”</p><p>It’s not entirely untrue, but A. as happy as he is to be with her, he’s still not completely ready to examine just how deep his feelings are or how long they’ve been there, and B. she would be smug. She would be so smug. It would be a win for her and she would be smug about it.</p><p>His second option is… nonexistent. What explanation could there possibly be? What sound, valid reason could he give for previously calling the girl who is now his girlfriend an unfuckable nerd?</p><p>There is no way out. He has to concede.</p><p>He swallows his pride, his lips pulling back into a tight smile as he looks down at her.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>She doesn’t say anything, just smiles a little wider, glee and amusement clear on her face. Satisfied with her victory, she turns back to her phone.</p><p>“Remember when you said you wished Nazis would kill me?”</p><p>“Ben.” She looks up and pokes his cheek. “Just take the loss.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they have both said some pretty terrible things to each other and there's no way these competitive monsters aren't going to use it against each other to get what they want or just, like, for the entertainment of making the other suffer. but in like, an affectionate way.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>